


Fighting female pheromones

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: It's not much of a fight lol





	Fighting female pheromones

As he pumped endless laser pulses into the crowds of Krybots, Bridge couldn't help but feeling kind of sorry for them. They didn't deserve it. They're just heaps of metal. They weren't actually evil or anything. Just following their programming.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jack punched him in the face. At first, he thought it was an accident. Those things tended to happen when you have 20 people fighting at a time. But then, Jack took another swing at him.

"Woah, Jack. It's me." He said, holding his hands up in peace. Jack kept punching. 

Bridge felt a hand on his shoulder and was suddenly thrown backward. There was an energy burst where his head had just been. Z took out the monster that snuck up on Bridge as he got to his feet. 

"Thank-"

"Noooo." Came a shriek from the alien. Sky handcuffed her as she struggled. "I don't get it. My pheromones should have you under my control too. I figured the psychic might not be affected by mind control, but it should have worked on you." 

"What can I say?" He said, holding out his morphed for judgement. "You're not my type." He said with a wink at Bridge. 

The shock on her face when she figured it out what happened was priceless.


End file.
